The Wind in the Valley or The Distance of the Mile
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: A Story of Friendship, Life, Loyalty, Kindness, and Adventure. Based off the classic "The Wind in the Willows" by Kenneth Grahame. Rat receives a letter from his brother one day, which prompts him to travel to America to search for him. Featuring the Disney versions of the characters from "The Wind in the Willows" (1949). Inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane
1. Chapter 1

**_The Wind in the Valley or The Distance of the Mile_**

A Story of Friendship, Life, Loyalty, Kindness, and Adventure that is based off Kenneth Grahame's original classic with characters that President Theodore Roosevelt called "old friends". The novel "The Wind in the Willows" has captured the hearts of children and nostalgic adults around the world as a classic tale of friendship, life, loyalty, kindness, and adventure that has lasted for more than one-hundred years. Be this story praised for beauty, ill-received for the lack of it, hailed as a triumphal classic of this genre or bashed because it's a disgrace to it all, I hope that it does on what Mr. Kenneth Grahame did with his original- invoke imagination, praise childhood, and most of all, endorse the human spirit. I shall attempt in every manner possible to do him justice, if not, then it shall have hopefully been a just attempt.

The reason this is under "Disney" is because the characters are the Disney versions from Walt Disney's _The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)_ which was a package film featuring two segments "The Wind in the Willows" and "Sleepy Hallow"

Chapter I: A Letter for Rat

There is, in the English countryside, just outside of Stratford Upon Avon, a river. This river is quaint, it isn't a valiant river that battles against the Thames for King of the Island, or a river that leads out into the sea like the American Mississippi, and it isn't the long Egyptian snake known as the Nile, but it is a simple, nonviolent, non-glory seeking selfless river, which has a simple name. River.

As the morning sun began to rise, River began to talk upon it's rocks and fish waking them up and telling them good morning. The birds sang to River, asking if they could partake in his water. River, being a nice sensible fellow complied and welcomed them and their cousins, nephews, and extended family down for a morning drink before breakfast, which he also offered, and the fish didn't seem to mind that they were being given up, because they figured that there were other organisms that needed to feast and the fish, being selfless, gladly opted for the birds to consume them. The birds, being polite, offered to take only the fish that wanted to go, for they weren't genocidal heathens. So the fish gathered together in one place and the birds partook in the meal, the fish died happy and the other fish were sad for a moment but they knew that their friends were appreciated. As things went on like this, there was, in the background, the singing of a song.

"Gather all me brothers, feast upon the wine, dine upon the bread and forget about the time. We shall walk and sing together, glass and spirit high. And we shall meet up again in the morning! Yes we shall meet up again in the morning!"

It was the Water Rat. He was a bit drunk, but was able to walk. River looked at him a bit worried, hoping that he wouldn't fall in and drown, for if it came to that there was nothing he could except call on the fish for help, but they couldn't be of much use anyway. Too small minds. The Water Rat turned towards River and smiled, "No I'm not drunk!" If River could speak he would tell his friend to do two things first, to never touch the cup again, and second, to go home and rest for a day, have a decent meal, and call it quits when it came to adventurous behavior. River would also remind him of Toad and how swimmingly his adventure with the motor-car turned out, but he, of course, stood silent. Rat laughed and fumbled with his keys as he approached his beaver-like dam home right next to River, which pleased them both. The one thing that Rat loved more than anything it would most definitely be River, he was always good to him and vice versa. They would always keep each other in check, cleaning themselves regularly, asking about the events of the day daily, all that sort of thing as if they could really communicate with each other, and in a way they did. For Water Rat had known River for quite some time, going on twenty-seven years, and during that time both of them had grown to respect each other, like a faithful dog does to his master.

Entering his home, Rat looked around the place and saw that Mole was tidying up. Mole was in short, Rat's friend, companion and advisor in almost all details. They both got into the habit of each other's comings and goings, their eating habits, which were relatively the same, their sleeping habits, which were relatively the same, and their overall personalities, which one would rub off the other and so on. "I see you've been drinking with Toad again." Mole said, shaking his head, letting Rat's reason sink in. "Yes," Rat replied, staggering over to a chair and hiccupping, "I have been drinking, but rest assured, I'm n-not d-drunk." Mole smiled and nodded, walking over to a nearby wall and grabbing a pale, sitting it next to his friend for vomit to spew into. "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself Rat." Mole laughed, as he started to build a cooking fire for tonight's supper, which he would also prepare. He didn't mind doing things like that. Rat was busy enough, tending to River, keeping Mr. Toad in check, that is when he has is senses, making sure that river boaters were well taken care of, for he was in charge of them too, for it was his main source of income, and visiting Cyril every now and again in the stable. Mole figured that he could pick up the slack, by preparing the meals and keeping house, it was the least he could for his friend who took him in and showed him the finer things in life.

A knock at the door followed by the doorbell. Mole stopped his work and opened the door. "Hullo Mole is Rat home?" It was the mailman, a tall friendly fellow with a blue uniform, gold buttons, and a smile that said, 'hello world, how may I serve you today?' Mole smiled, "Hullo Mr. Freely, Rat is home, but I'm afraid he has fallen a bit ill." He looked back over his shoulder and saw that Rat was already partaking in filling the pale with his excess. "I see," Mr. Freely said looking into the house and seeing the ordeal, "Well, anyways, I brought a letter for him, tell him to read it when he gets the chance will you?" Mole nodded and put the letter safely in his pocket. "Anything else Mr. Freely?" He asked, hoping that Mr. Freely would stay for conversation. The mailman nodded, "Afraid not Mole," he smiled and tipped his hat, "best be off. Good 'ay to you!" He peered his head into the house and looked at Rat, seeing that he was keeling over the pale, "Get some rest and perhaps a bit of warm mead Rat and you'll feel better in no time at all." Rat nodded, and in between puking and feeling awful, he said, "Thank you Mr. Freely." The mailman then stood up, straightened his uniform coat and walked down along River's bank whistling 'Good Morning' all the way.

###

"You know you really should be more careful Ratty." Mole said, sitting back down in his place, stoking the fire. "Yes I know Mole," Rat replied, sitting up and fanning himself, feeling a little better but not by much. For now at least, the vomiting and keeling over stopped. "I know I should've been more alert but the brandy, the meat, the wine! Oh it was glorious!" He stood up a moment, began walking around the room describing every detail of the origin of his drunken state.

"It all started with Cyril, the horse," Rat said, "I was paying him a visit and seeing that his hay was clean. With that was done he suggested that we go up to Toad Hall, grab Mr. Toad and go out for a joy ride. We even questioned about inviting you, but Cyril was against it, saying that he'll probably deny it anyway."

"I would have." Mole interrupted with a quaint laugh and smile.

"Don't interrupt," Rat said, "it's bad manners, now, as I was saying, we walked up to Toad Hall, went inside and low and behold there was Toad, setting up the table with all of his food and drink. He had the finest silverware, plates, and cups that his money could buy out on the finest tablecloth. Anyway he smiled, ran up to his door, greeted us with a shake of the hand and we began to have a glorious lunch. As we ate, Toad asked where you were, and I said, he's probably taking care of house."

"I was." Mole said, interrupting a second time.

"Mole, don't interrupt, if I have to ask you again, I'm going to send you off," Rat warned as he cleared his throat. "Toad then began to tell us about how much he's always wanted to visit America. I told him that for the first time in his life you're doing something that makes sense. I asked him whatever for, and he said 'to partake in the drink, to partake in the excitement, and to partake in the city of,' he paused for dramatic effect, as he does with everything as you know, 'New York!' Can you believe it! He's going to New York City!"

"New York City?" Mole asked, "Why in the world would he go there?"

"That's exactly what I asked," Rat said, "he told me that he's going there to meet President Franklin Roosevelt himself. I told him that would be a great tremendous honor, to be the first toad in history to meet a President of the United States. He nodded, but he wasn't finished, 'I'm going to live there, leave this place forever.'"

"What!" Mole cried, turning towards Rat, looking stupefied "Toad leave England! Why that's preposterous!"

"Preposterous indeed." Rat replied, "I told him that I would allow a visit there, but never a permanent residency. 'Do you have any idea what would become of this place if you left. Why it wouldn't be Toad Hall anymore!' I said. 'Right Toady, it just wouldn't be the same without ya, besides, what does America got that England hasn't?' Cyril asked. I was wondering the same thing and Toad answered rather disrespectfully but honestly. 'America doesn't have a king, America has a people's voice, and America doesn't have a Parliament!' He cried. I was bubbling and festering like an overcooked salmon, 'What do you think this is the sixteenth century Toad!' I shouted, 'We are no longer the vast tyrannical Empire of Robin Hood days! We are friends with America and her allies and we intend to stay that way, but for the love of your senses, don't move there. It's a bad investment.' Toad didn't listen to me, he never listens to anyone, and he simply said, 'Ratty, Ratty, Ratty, you poor soul, you have no idea if an investment is bad or not until you've invested in that investment.' I sighed, and slumped in my chair, I couldn't argue with that logic. 'Even if it ends up being good, we would miss you terribly!' I assured, trying to gain some sympathy for him. Toad smiled, 'Ah, but I haven't told you the best part yet!' he cried. 'You're coming with me!'"

"He's insane!" Mole said, standing to his feet.

"Insane, more like psychopathic. He wants to drag me away from River, drag you out of here, drag Cyril away from the stables, Badger out of the Wild Wood and himself out his house to go to some foreign country, with foreign people who do not know our names to make a name for ourselves when we have perfectly happy and content lives here!" Rat shouted.

"Well, did you say anything to him?" Mole asked, hoping that Rat didn't cave him, he liked his life here and frankly didn't want to change anything about it.

"I did, I told him, 'I'm not going on this silly escapade of yours, you can go as you wish, I won't stop you and frankly I don't think anyone else will either, stop you or join you, that's my two cents, now, let's put off this business and drink.' So we did, Toad didn't speak another word of it, and me, Cyril, and Toad got drunk out of our heads! Cyril could barely stand, Toad was on the floor, laughing like a loony bin. I was the only one who could stand, so I led Cyril to the stables and headed home. You know the rest. So, did we get any mail? I suspected that's on what Mr. Freely was here for."

"Yes." Mole replied, pulling out the letter, "a letter came for you. I didn't really look at it, thought it was your letter and your business that I would leave you to it." Rat smiled as he grabbed the letter from his friend, "Thank you Mole you kind hearted soul." He opened the letter and read it, when he was finished, he quickly folded it up and put it in his pocket. Not speaking a word. "Something wrong?" Mole asked with concern, seeing that Rat was horror stricken. Rat's whiskers were twitchy, his eyes were wandering, and his mouth was closed shut, unable to move. "Rat, come on wake up!" Mole snapped his fingers, hoping that it would do something to faze his friend out of his dream trancelike state. It didn't do much good, and desperate, Mole tried everything, pouring water on him, enticing Rat's nose with the dinner that was cooking, slapping him in the face, he even called on Badger to help, but even still Rat remained motionless and expressionless. His mind however was racing back and forth to and fro, like a squirrel not knowing which way to run. The contents of the letter repeated in his brain, over and over, a broken record. All Rat could do was wait and let his confused and nervous brain process the information, leaving himself to stand there, looking like a complete idiot.

"Rat, it's me Badger!" Badger screamed, knowing full well that his voice was terrifying to any animal, but was utterly fearful to Rat. It was a simple mistake, an accident. Rat was walking along in the Wild Wood with Mole to pick some berries, when Badger, being a little bit mischievous that morning snuck up behind them and scared them silly...

"Whatever is the matter with you Badger!" Rat said after the scare. Badger just laughed, and Rat and Mole walked away. The next day Badger came over to apologize but it made no difference, to this day Rat is terrified of badgers...

"What can we do?" Mole asked, a bit concerned now, for Rat had been going on like this for quite some time now. "The only thing we can do," Badger said, "put him in bed and hope by morning he'll come to." So, running out of options and ideas, Badger and Mole heaved Rat into bed. "I'll stay the night just to be on the safe side," Badger said. Mole who was thankful that he wouldn't have to go through the night alone, offered Badger a nice meal, a glass of mead and a warm guest bed before retiring to his own room to get into his nightclothes, brush his teeth, and say his prayers. As he pulled back his covers, he got down on his knees on the floor, looked out his small window, "Dear God," Mole said reverently, "please fix Rat's face, head and body, he doesn't look so well. And knock some sense into Toad, I'm not sure about this whole America business, and lastly, thanks for every day and for good friends. Amen." He crawled back into bed, closed his eyes, and dreamt of America, secretly wishing that he had the courage to go there himself, but then he realized that he would miss this old place, so he erased the thought from his head and slept soundly 'til morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Saturday Morning**

Side note: This story is also inspired by the song: _"What If"_ by Five for Fighting

* * *

Rat woke the next morning, his head throbbing and his feet aching but otherwise as fresh as a daisy. Walking into the living room he noticed that Mole wasn't up yet and Badger was snoring in a chair. The sleeping animal had a three week old newspaper over his head and was resting rather uncomfortably on the back of the chair, which was wooden. Rat, being good natured, grabbed a nice blanket from the linen closet and a pillow from the water chest and situated Badger to a more comfortable position. That done, Rat walked over to the fireplace, gathered the necessary wood and match and started a cooking fire. He grabbed the pot that always hung over it, filled it with carrots, potatoes, herbs, spices, some beef, a bit of onions, and a dash of salt and pepper. He was preparing a stew for lunch. It was a Saturday and Rat didn't have any particular errands to run so he figured that Mole was due for a much needed break from cooking and house cleaning. "I'll give him the day off," Rat said quietly to himself, "besides, I might grow to like cooking and cleaning house anyway."

Badger snored, loud like a cave bear and sounding as if he was choking on his own salvia and mucus. Rat rolled his eyes, rather annoyed at Badger's constant uncontrollable reflex. "I will never get used to that." Rat said. He got up, walked over and tried to shake Badger awake long enough to get to a bed. "Badger!" Rat shook his friend who was still in his non-moving state. "Badger!" Rat shouted as loud as he could. The Badger shot up from the disturbance, and got into a defensive position. "We're under attack, quick to the bunkers lads!" He screamed. Rat laughed to himself, "Calm down Badger, it's only me."

"Oh," Badger said, straightening himself out. "you need to get this week's newspaper."

Rat nodded, "Mole usually reads them, and then throws them away, I don't much care for news to be honest."

"Don't much care for news!" Badger exclaimed in disbelief, "Why the news is information, who knows, it might save your life one day."

"The day it comes to that," Rat replied turning back to his stew, "will be the day London goes up in flames and we're all praying for mercy." He stopped himself from going any further. Badger was stupefied, and gave Rat a look that no animal should witness. The look of death, fear, and anger, in one deadlock stare. "I'm sorry," Rat said, "I shouldn't have said anything." He felt low, as insignificant as the dirt that served as his floor. The Badger stood and towered over the sorry Rat, screaming, his lungs puffed to their full extent, "How dare you say the death of your country will bring about your salvation! How dare you, a veteran of the service disown your flag and country by that evil statement. How dare you call yourself a Captain! How dare you call yourself a water rat, I bet your brethren are ashamed of you and cursing you name, and how dare you deserve to live!" Badger grabbed the nearest pot and swung at Rat with all his rage and anger rushing to his arm. Rat scrambled away to safety only to find a broom to be suitable weapon. "Badger," Rat said, as they began to circle, "I don't want to hurt you." Badger laughed, a hardy laugh of experience, "Nothing you can do to me will harm me! Come at me you fascist!" The old badger advanced with his pot and swung at Rat's head again, Rat blocked the attack with the tip of his broom handle.

"Badger! Ratty!" It was Mole.

The two looked over and saw Mole, dressed in his best clothes, for Saturday was the day he walked around the village and said hello to everybody, animals and humans alike, and he wanted to make sure he looked his best. With his slick fur and his shiny new pair of Sunday dress shoes, which he would most likely wear tomorrow morning, Mole walked into the room and tore the two apart. "What is the meaning of all this foolishness?" He asked. "Ratty here just insulted the crown." Rat threw the broom on the floor and straightened himself up. "I simply was making a statement Badger, I meant no offense by it." Badger smiled, and for the third time in his life, broke a promise, "Bullshit." Badger replied, breaking his promise to not curse in front of Rat. This was an agreement the two of each other made right after Badger scared the living out of the poor creature.

"Any case," Mole said, trying to change the subject, "what was the letter about Ratty?"

"Yes, you gave us quite a shock there yesterday Mr. Rat, did something happen?" Badger asked.

"Oh nothing for you two to worry over," Rat assured with a smile, "just family business is all."

"We're your family Rat," Mole answered, trying to get some information out of him, "you can tell us anything, it's not like that we're going to blabber it to the whole world."

"Quite right, if there's anything that would incriminate you, it will be kept safe I can assure you that." Badger said, for he too was curious about the letter. Rat smiled, sensing their game, "I appreciate it really but it really is a personal matter that I will personally deal with, but if the need arises where I do need help, believe me you two will be the first to know." Badger nodded, satisfied and motioned for the door, making sure he grabbed everything that he brought with him. "Thank you for the visit Mr. Badger." Mole said with a smile. Badger tipped a hand toward Mole's direction, "Likewise Mole," he turned towards Rat, "take care of that business quickly Rat, before Toad finds out. You know he's bound to." Rat smiled and laughed a bit, "I'll make hasty arrangements then."

Rat walked towards Badger, grabbing a coat and hat and putting it on. "Are you taking care of this business now?" Badger asked a bit worried that his friend was going to rush into these things. "Yes Badger, I am going to take care of this business now, for it is better to be proactive than to be a procrastinator." Rat said as he walked back into his room, grabbed the letter from his bedside table where he placed it the night before, stuffed it in his pocket, and hastily made his way out the door following Badger. Mole followed.

"Ratty!" He called. The Rat looked back and smiled. "When will you be back?" Mole asked. "Not for some time I suspect, for this business requires me to travel."

"Travel, where to?" Mole looked at his friend, puzzled, and feeling disheartened, for if Rat wasn't going to be there for him, then he would be utterly alone again. "America." Rat answered, realizing that he was taking Toad's adventure, the one that he said only yesterday was so crazy and downright foolish.

"America!" Mole exclaimed, a bit surprised that Rat would ever think of this. "This is a personal matter," Rat assured, "nothing to concern yourself with." He looked towards Mole, "I am concerned about it Ratty!" Mole cried, a bit unhinged, feeling that his friend was leaving him. "What if I never see you again? What if something bad happens to you? What if you die?"

"Then I shall take it full heartedly and warm spiritedly." Rat answered with a smile and a hug for Mole. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back soon enough." He let go of his friend, who waved goodbye a final time before disappearing once again into the burrow.

Badger and Rat walked down the small path from Rat's little burrow to the main road. "Tell me what's going on Rat." Badger said. "I told you," Rat replied, "that this was a personal matter, and I have full intent on keeping it that way." Badger was not convinced, there was something that Rat wasn't telling him. "Walter Pearson James Rat," Badger said, using Rat's full name. "What did the letter say?" His voice instantly became parental, rather demanding. Rat nodded, finally submitting the truth to him. "It's my brother," Rat answered, "he's deathly ill and his final wish is for me to see him. Apologize for all the grief he's caused." He looked at the Badger, "Angus," Rat said continuing, "he mentioned you."

"Let me see the letter." Badger said. Rat pulled the letter out from his pocket and handed it to him. The Badger skimmed the letter quickly, his face growing from curious to concern to deep sympathy. When he was finished, Badger nodded and handed the letter back to Rat.

"Go and see this business done." Badger said. Rat nodded and walked towards his little boat on River. "Oh and Rat!" Badger called.

"Yes?" Rat asked, looking back.

"Be sure to come back," Badger added, "I don't think we could bear to see you gone, myself included."

Rat climbed into his boat, waved to Badger and shoved off towards the nearest town.

* * *

"Why River," Rat said, "you're awfully quiet this morning, something the matter?" River of course said nothing, he just conversed with his fish and moved his rocks and water in an orchestra of nature. Rat rowed his boat rather expertly and slowly, as if trying to fit in with River's symphony. He moved along past the bridges, the banks, the place where Pan visited him, all of those memories flushing back at him like a fierce wind. For a moment, he thought he could still hear Pan's music.

"No," Rat said, shaking off the euphoric feeling, "Pan has been dead for years. Best press onward." Rat moved past Cyril's stable. The faithful horse was grazing near River's bank. The horse looked up and smiled.

"Why hullo Ratty, where you shoving off to?" Cyril asked, rather eagerly, mostly because he was bored and needed something to occupy his time.

"I'm off to America, Cyril." Rat replied.

"America!" Cyril cried, jumping back a bit in surprise, "Don't you realize that you're going to have to cross the ocean Rat? Surely you can't expect to get there in that boat of yours?"

Rat smiled, "I'm going to Dover and taking a ship from there. Isn't that where Toad said he was shipping off to anyway?"

Cyril replied, "Yeah, but if you're off to see him, let me come with you, it's not good Ratty."

"Why," Rat said, "something worse than wrong over there?" He laughed a bit. Cyril sighed with a roll of the eyes, "It's not good Ratty!" He shouted, becoming serious and straightforward. "How serious _is_ serious, it _is_ Toad we're talking about here." Rat said, a bit skeptical of serious situations for the simple reason that these so called serious situations involved Mr. Toad playing a dirty prank of some sort that involved Rat developing high blood pressure, bad cholesterol, and even a slight tumor, but luckily it was a one time ordeal that was properly handled before anything grave happened.

"I think he's dead." Cyril said.

Rat smiled, not believing anything, "Heard that one before, what was it this time, jumping off the roof? Or a rope? Or what about choking on newspaper? Ha! That one was my favorite!" He was laughing his head off, too busy with himself to notice that Cyril had said the word 'gun'.

"It's a gun Ratty!" Cyril cried for about the third time in a row. Rat heard it this time and became immediately straight, for Toad has never, ever considered using a gun before. He didn't even think he had one.

"Alright then," Rat said, "let's go be quick about it!" Quickly, the Water Rat abandoned his vessel, got on his steed and headed to Toad Hall.


End file.
